CrystaL HearT
by TheBloodyRoseKeeper
Summary: Matthias has been my best friend, my father figure, my demon.. Ever since I was 6. Everything was "fine" before that damn blue haired kid showed up with HIS demon. Now my world is turning upside down... I just want everything back to the way it was! (( Sucky summary is sucky ;w; It's better then it sounds! I promise! Rated T for now! Hope you like it! ))
1. And So It Begins

~*-_**DrEaM**_-*~

(P.O.V: _Earline)_

_"Did you call for me?" A male voice spoke, but I was in a dark place, making it sound like the voice came out of nowhere._

_"Yeah, or else I wouldn't be here now would I?" I asked in a sort of smart tone. I just stared straight ahead with a blank expression on my face._

_"Well no need to get a attitude with me, my precious Earline." The voice replied, a small breeze blew past the back of my neck. It felt like nails glided across it sending a small chill down my spine._

_ "What are you waiting for, you know what I want Matthias." a bored expression spread across my face."_

_"Well you sound desperate." Finally, a tall man with light silver (almost white) hair stepped out from the darkness. He looked like he belonged in England with what he was wearing; a white button down dress shirt, a dark grey formal vest, black trousers, and a pair of black shoes that looked like the came straight from the 40's. The only abnormal thing about him were his razor sharp teeth, and his pure red eyes. His hair was sort of long, but shaggy so it made him look "hot". He looked not a year older then 26. _

_"Shut up," I snapped then paused for a while "I could always just go ask someone else."_

_Did I mention he was smirking before? Oh, well he was... Until I made that last comment. _

_"Fine," he began, walking towards me. His shoes made a tapping sound on the pure black flooring underneath us. Actually it didn't even look like they were standing on anything, more like a large glob of shadow. "Deal?" he asked holding his hand out to me. His fingertips were claws, and his fingernails were black._

_"Deal." I breathed, placing my hand in his. I felt myself become dizzy, tired, then... Nothing._

**"Yes, my dear Earline."**

* * *

I awoke to sunlight hitting my face, shining through a crack in my blinds that covered the window in my room. 6:12 AM, time to get ready for school.

Just getting ready for school made me what to kill myself. I hated my school, always have always will.

That's normal for a 16 year old though.

How silly of me! I didn't even introduce myself!

My name is Earline Olive Marry, not a name you would hear every day is it?

I am in the 10th grade at R. Rilay's High School in New Jersey.

My life sounds pretty normal so far, right? _Wrong._

A knock on my bedroom door made my head shoot up "What do you want?" I called out, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I had to get up sooner or later. I hopped off the bed walking over to the door, opening it a little bit. I only opened it enough to where I could see who was standing at my door. In front of me stood the same man from my dream "What Matthias?" I asked with a sigh, opening my door more. He was wearing the exact same thing that he always wore, even in my dreams.

"Do you always wake up with my gun in your hand, or is this a new thing?" he shot a question right back at me. I hadn't even noticed it, but I was in fact holding a shadow black pistol in my hand. I must have grabbed it off of my night stand once I heard the knock at my door.

"You know I'm very protective of myself," I handed him his gun turning away from him "Ever since my parents left I have to watch over myself."

I felt a hand grab my wrist, pulling me back to face the doorway "You know I would not let anything happen to you, Earline. It's my job." His red demonic eyes stared straight into my dark ocean blue eyes. He was right, it was his job. He did it pretty well actually.

My eyebrows furrowed at him "Yeah yeah I get it. Now what do you want?" He must have a good reason for bugging me when I was trying to get ready for school.

A smile spread across his lips, showing his sharp teeth "Just came to say good mornin-" but my fist stopped him from talking, I had punched him in the face, hard. "You know damn well I'm not a morning person, and now I might be late because of your little good morning stunt." I hissed through my teeth, slamming the door in his face.

Matthias just stared at the door for a while until he finally walked away, laughing "Love you to Milady~!" He called back as he continued walking away. He knew I meant him no harm, or anyone harm. I'm actually really kind even if it doesn't look like it!

He knew why I was like this; he was the only one, and he will continue to be the only one.

I opened my closet wide grabbing a plain black shirt and a dark blue hoodie; out of my drawers I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans. I stripped off my pj's, then threw on all the clothes I had grabbed. I really didn't care what I wore to school, I wasn't going to get all dressed up for a bunch of idiots that barley even knew what the square root of 144 was.

It's 12 by the way.

I walked out of my room over to the bathroom where I brushed my hair and my teeth. Then I walked downstairs.

"Come on Matthias we have to go." I yelled, my voice bouncing off the walls in my empty house.

I felt a breeze hit my back lightly, knowing that it was him "Not eating again?" he asked, but yet when I turned around no one was there.

"Do I ever eat?"

"No."

"Exactly." my eyes slid down towards the ground. There he was on the ground. Not literally laying on the ground, I would call him a idiot if he was. Instead, he was my shadow.

I'm sure you can already tell Matthias isn't a "Normal" person.

He was a demon.

I'll explain more later, but for now I really had to get to school.

I opened the door walking outside, I pulled a small key out of my pocket locking up the house so no one could break in. Then I began to walk to school, Matthias still my shadow. "You know that's not healthy." his voice rang through my head.

"It's also not healthy for me to have a demon." I shot back smirking a little, I always had this sort of attitude with him. "Your not my father, nor my mother, so you can't tell me what's healthy and not healthy."

"I might not be apart of your family by blood, but I am the closest you have to a father figure."

"I know Matthias, and I really do appreciate it. Even if I hate admitting it..." my voice trailed off as I reached my high school. It looked like a old prison that someone stuffed desks and noisy kids in, then called it a school. Students talked and gossiped as I pushed the entrance door open. The hallways were always the loudest in the morning.

I walked pasted people and lockers, no one even noticed I was there. That's how I liked it.

I opened the door to my first period class, English.

All the students were chatting with their friends, same as always. I walked to my seat in the back of the room where no one sat. It took me a while to notice the teacher wasn't in the room.

"I hear that we got a sub today." I heard a male voice say from the front of the room. I hate when we have subs, the students seem to go crazy when the real teacher isn't there. Normal high school kid behavior.

Then I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. First of all, no one EVER looked at me in this class, no one even knew I was here! Second, these weren't a normal pair of eyes, I felt like they were staring into my soul.

My heart began to race as the stares got worse, I felt my throat close up. I wanted to tell Matthias something was wrong, but no words came out of my mouth.

The bell rang, making me snap out of it.

"The hell..." I whispered to myself, resting my head in my hands. That has never happened to me before...

My head was spinning as I heard someone enter the room, someone new, someone no one has seen around. Great, a new student.

When I finally looked up, I watched the boy with the dark blue hair, and blue eyes walk towards me. I just stared at him for a while just like everyone else. He took the seat down next to me not even asking if it was occupied.

I tried my best not to stare, but it was hard not to! It wasn't everyday you see a boy like him walking into your classroom, then sitting down next to you like no one was around. I managed to stop starring at him as our sub entered the room.

He had an eye patch over his left eye. Freak.

The sub had black hair, he looked just as old as Matthias. He wore a black trench coat like professionals wore, a pair of thick black glasses, a black v-neck, black jeans, and black shoes. He had a strange vibe to him, _just like Matthias._

I could have swore I heard Matthias hiss through his teeth, but it was probably just my imagination.

For some reason, once the sub took off his trench coat, all the kids sat down. That has NEVER happened before!

Something was extremely wrong here, and I didn't like it.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis." his voice was as smooth as silk. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"The hell is he doing here..." Matthias voice rang through my head, I have never heard him sound so mad before...

_What the hell is going on..._

* * *

**So this is chapter one! :D I got lazy so I tried to cut it short... - **

**It will get better! (Hopefully you think so...)**

**I think I know most of the plot, so bear with me.**

**Still not 100% it's good though ._.**

**Gasp! Does Matthias know Sebastian!? Why was he so mad to see him around? What is Earline's past? So many questions...**

**Feel free to leave a review if you liked it? c:**

**It means a lot! I know I have a lot of mistakes here... Been a while since I wrote a good story!**

**Well, I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter!**

**~ _RoseKeeper_ ~**


	2. The New Demons In Town

_**The New Demons In Town**_

**((I would like to thank law, britt158, pockey lover, and RANDOM FOX GRRL for following this story and reviewing it. It means alot guys! Welp, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!))**

* * *

_(Flashback. . .)_

_"Matthias! Where are you?!" My voice shaky "**Matthias!**"_

_Shadow figures were walking towards me, they all had red fierce glowing eyes, large sharp teeth, and they all held knifes in their "hands". I wasn't sure where I was, all I knew was that I was afraid.. I felt my body shaking at the core. They smirked from ear to ear, making them look even scarier. _

_I'm only 7, and this is what I'm dealing with? Why can't I be like every other girl my age? Playing with dolls, making cupcakes with an Easy Bake Oven, being nurtured by a family.._

_I tried to move but my body was frozen from head to toe, as if someone was weighing my body down. _

_Tears formed in the corner of my eyes, my pride meaning nothing to me at the moment. One by one, they all seemed to surround me. When I tried to scream all that came out was a small "Ah" that no one would be able to hear even if they stood right next to me. I felt something sharp dig into my waist; one of the figures had stabbed me deeply. It didn't stop there. It then dragged the knife down, finally slipping it out of my side. I arched my back in pain finally being able to scream "**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**" The pain struck through me like lightning._

_The shadows just laughed at me, enjoying the sight of my blood seeping through my clothes, and dripping down to the floor. I felt my soul being pulled apart slowly, my life being taken from me by a bunch of demons. My mind was completely blank as the pain seared through me. _

_"S-Stop... P...lease.." I managed to whisper, pain making my vision blurry, and the fact my blood was being drained slowly from my small body. I already knew they were going to kill me... Until HE finally showed up. _

_I heard the shots coming out of no where, the demons slowly vanishing as the bullets hit them. Mathias. _

_I couldn't help but smile knowing that he had finally arrived to save me. As soon as the demons vanished, I was able to move again. My legs were wobbly making me fall to my knees, my head hanging low. Matthias shoes tapped against the cold ground as he walked towards me, catching me from falling on my stomach._

_"Your...l...late.." I breathed weakly, laying limp against his arm that caught me._

_"I'm sorry Milady, I'll make sure to never let that happen again," he replied in a whisper tone "Now, get some rest..." his voice was so soothing to me, making me do exactly what he said. My eye lids shut slowly as i dozed off, Matthias picking me up holding me close to him._

* * *

(P. O. V: _MaTtHiAs)_

"What was he doing here.. When ever he shows up trouble is sure to follow..." I thought to myself, my blood boiling the more I thought about Michaelis "If he's going to try to-"

"Matthias, what's going on, your giving off a strange vibe." Earline's whisper made me come back to Earth. I could tell she was trying to be quiet so the blue haired boy sitting next to her wouldn't hear her whispering to her shadow.

"Nothings wrong." I lied, my eyes glowing an angry red. Damnit, damnit, damnit! I have never lied to her before.. Well, at least not to her face. I have a bad feeling about these two being here.

I'll have to do my research before I attack them, I need to figure out their stories, why they were here.

"I'll be back soon stay here."

With that, I vanished.

* * *

(P. O. V: _Earline_)

He didn't even give me time to protest before he vanished.

_"I'll be fine here by myself, if anything happens I know he will re-appear and help me if I need it." _I kept repeating in my mind, trying to reassure myself Matthias was okay, and that I would be okay.

As Sebastia- I mean... Mr. Michaelis started taking roll call, the blue haired boy would not stop staring at me.

"_Creep."_ was all that came to mind as I glared at him, trying to make him stop. He didn't even flinch. His eyes were glued to me. I felt like he was undressing me in his mind or something. Once again the only word that came to mind for him: _CREEP_!

"Earline Marry." He finally reached my name on the list, but unlike all the other students, his eyes looked straight up at me as if he already knew me. Was that even possible?

Before I could even grumble "here" he marked me down as present.

He then grabbed a book off of the teachers desk, turning it to the exact page he wanted it to turn to "Alright, please take out your Literature 10 books and turn to page 189." His voice echoed off the walls as the students grabbed their books from their backpacks, doing what they were told, except for me and that creep sitting next to me.

I'm going to nickname him: Blue Haired Creep.

_**End Of English** **Class... ** _

My book bag was slung over my shoulder as I bolted out of class. All during the period Blue Haired Creep was watching my every movement. UGH! What the hell is wrong with him!? Now I feel like I'm being stalked, I keep looking behind me to make sure he isn't following me. Out of everyone in school it had to be the new kid with blue hair that stalked me!

"I should really start carrying a rape whistle around with me where ever I go, I would feel a little safer with one.." I sighed underneath my breath as I walked into my next class. Math.

Oh! Well would you look at that! Guess who just HAPPENED to be there, who just HAPPENED to sit in the seat next to mine!? Blue Haired Creep! Yay!

I wanted to scream, punch a wall, punch Matthias, yell at Blue Haired Creep, scream, punch Blue Haired Creep, PUNCH BLUE HAIRED CREEP!

My teeth were grinding against each other as I walked to my seat slowly, my hands were clenched into fists.

As I took off my book bag and sat down in my seat Blue Haired Creep finally spoke up "Ciel." was all he said as he stared at the board with a bored expression.

So Blue Haired Creep had a name... News to me...

"Can't say it's a pleasure to meet you." I hissed honestly, I didn't care what he called me, he was a creep.. I HATE creeps.

I saw a small grin spread across his face "But it's a _pleasure _to meet you Earline Olive Marry."

Wait a minute...

...

...

...

He just said my whole name.

No one knew my whole name except for Matthias and my family.

He was not Mathias nor anyone from my family.

WHY did he know my name!?

"Excuse me?" was all I could say to him, you could just tell I was shocked by him calling me that.

"_Earline. Olive. Marry."_

"Attitude much? Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yelled sort of loud, making students turn towards us. They soon stopped caring, turning back to the white board.

"Ciel Phantomhive, need me to spell that out for you? You seem a bit slower then everyone else..."

Calm yourself Earline, don't punch the new boy on his first day here, punch him tomorrow. His second day here. Just don't talk to him, ignore him.

That's what I did for a long time. Ignored him. Until I found out the horrible news. He passed his schedule over to me slowly "I heard I have all the same classes as you, that's why I've been sitting next to you in all of _our _classes."

I hated the way he said _our_ "You have to be kidding me. Please tell me your joking." My eyes quickly looked down at the piece of paper he placed on my desk.

HE WASN'T LYING!

"This has to be a nightmare, I'm just dreaming." I tried to re-assure myself, but it was no use. He was real, and he had all these classes with me. Insert sarcastic "Yay!" here.

"Whatever, just because I'm in all the same classes as you doesn't mean you have to sit next to me." I growled, pushing the schedule back over to him.

"But, what if I **_want_ **to?"

I felt a small chill go down my spine, the way he just said that.. Why did he say that?! He didn't even know me! Did he like me or something?

You know, now that I think about it, something is off about this kid. He has a strange vibe, a vibe I feel everyday.

I snapped back into reality once the bell rung again, making all the students run out of the classroom so they weren't late to their next one.

**After Many Periods With Blue Haired Creep...**

**End Of The Day... **

Thank god it was the end of the day!

I stood in front of my locker, putting in the code 1-3-33, then pulling open my lock. Matthias still hasn't come back yet since he vanished first period. I was starting to get a little worried even though I knew he was capable of taking care of himself. I bent down grabbing my science book and German book. Something seemed off.

When I stood up straight again, pushing my locker shut, I realized I was the only person left in the hallway. Usually people would still be at their lockers and talking with their friends, yet the halls were completely empty.

"Hello?" I called out realizing how stupid I sounded. In every scary movie I have ever watched, there is always a stupid blonde that stands around trying to find someone, but all they do is get killed. I wasn't going to be that stupid blonde.

I ran straight to the front door, running as fast as I could, my heart racing. As I reached the door a blue blur caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Blue Haired Creep, aka... Ciel. "You have to be shitting me!" I hissed grabbing the door handle. Just my luck, it was locked.

I kept cursing under my breath as I turned towards Ciel, to my surprise, he was standing a few feet away from me. He was just all the way down the hall! There's no way this kid was human. No, he was...

"So I'm guessing you know what I want Earline."

"I really don't."

He smirked, his eyes turning into a dark pink. "Let's just get this over wi-"

"I suggest you stay away from her." Matthias's voice bounced off the hallway walls. There he stood at least 10 feet away from him pointing his gun at Ciel.

"Things just escalated quickly." came another voice from behind Matthias, Sebastian's. He was holding three knifes between his fingers, he could very easily throw them at Matthias if he shot at Ciel.

"You have to be kidding me.." I whispered to myself. "I'm surrounded by demons..."

* * *

**So this is chapter 2!**

**I tried to make it more funnier, but i failed ._.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! It's still kinda short...**

**If you like this review it? ;w;**

**Now Earline knows that Sebastian and Ciel are demons! What's going to happen to her?! And that was a pretty crazy flashback, right?**

**More questions left to be answered...**

**Tell me what you guys think! :D**

**-`~RoseKeeper~`-**


End file.
